In a Sense
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Alternatively, a journey of Mulder and Scully arousing each other. MSR. Tumblr Prompt.
1. Mulder

**Hey! This is a fill for a tumblr prompt requesting mini fics for all five of the senses.**

**The Effect of Dana Scully on Fox Mulder: A Journey of Arousal Through the Senses**

_**Sight**_

She was gorgeous, that much was obvious. He would have probably used the word 'cute' to describe her at the beginning of their partnership - baggy suits, scruffy bangs, a shroud of innocence that followed her around. He wasn't sure what had happened somewhere down the line, but _fuck. _She was, without a shadow of doubt, the most attractive woman he'd ever seen. And he had to be less than a foot away from her day in and day out.

To say it occasionally distracted him would be an understatement.

90, okay, 70 percent of the time he was able to reel it in without her noticing. While she looked stunning, he'd never want her to lump him in with all the other guys who ignored her brains for her beauty. It happened so frequently that it'd almost become a game between them; everytime a man's stare lingered too long, when she was called any type of garden variety pet name, when someone asked him if she was single - they would send each other amused smirks and continue about their day unaffected.

How he wished to be unaffected right now.

It was over a hundred degrees and the air conditioning in their rental was sporadic to say the least. Scully'd been miserable the entire ride, but was refraining from saying anything to make him feel worse than he already did. Then, like a gift from the gods, a small ice cream stand emerged in the distance and he pulled over immediately.

"Mulder, what are you-oh thank god," she beamed as the sign came more into view. He'd initially been so proud of this spontaneous gesture, but he hadn't realized it meant he'd have to sit across from Scully as she, unintentionally, lewdly ate the ice cream cone. A vision that was immediately stored away in his file of fantasies was not one he particularly wanted to face right now.

She got a big scoop of vanilla ice cream on a cone and he swore to god he'd never seen anything more pornographic. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure every time her extended, bubblegum pink tongue lapped at the dessert. She even let out some hums of contentment as a small smile graced her lips, a small smile beamed at him as if he was the sole cause of her happiness. _He should do this more often._

Since it was so hot, she'd taken off her light jacket to reveal she was in a thin, spaghetti tank top, revealing the creamy skin of her freckled arms to the brightness of the sun. She almost looked like she was glowing.

She couldn't eat faster than the ice cream was melting, so a steady line dripped down her forearm while another drop landed on her chest, slowly making its way down to the valley of her breasts, disappearing in between the two mounds.

_Jesus Christ._

He watched in stunned awe as she stuck out her tongue and licked the length of her forearm, a move that made his cock twitch painfully against his straining pants. Then, as if her sole goal was to torture him, she reached down into her cleavage and gathered the sticky drips onto her fingers before sucking it off.

"Mulder, you're dripping," she stated, gesturing to him.

"W-what?"

"Here," she muttered, leaning forward. She slid her wet finger up the length of his forearm and pulled back to reveal a glob of chocolate. She stuck it in her mouth too, her cheeks hollowing from the suction, before laughing breathily with a coy smile, as if embarrassed by her bold action.

They had to sit there for twenty minutes after finishing so he could calm himself down from seeing her like that.

_**Smell**_

"Can I borrow your shower stuff?" she asked, adorned in a thick fluffy robe and coming up to his shoulders without her usual heels.

"Why?" he asked, simply curious.

She bit her lip before answering in an almost shy expression. "I, um, forgot mine and I didn't want to use the hotel stuff because I know yours smells better."

"Oh is that right?" he asked, teasing her but going to gather his stuff anyway.

"I mean, you just- I like your stuff," she shrugged, playing with the wood of the doorway while watching him.

He made his way over to her, arms filled with his hair care and body wash and handed it over to her clumsily. As their hands were grazing each other, he huskily whispered, "Agent Scully, are you implying that you like my scent?"

She rolled her eyes, but he didn't miss the way her cheeks reddened. "Shut up, Mulder."

The next day he had a hard time focusing on anything other than that Dana Scully smelled like him. It's how he'd imagined she'd smell if they had sex, a little of him on her, a little of her on him. He could tell she liked it too because she seemed to conveniently forget her shower supplies a lot more after that.

He didn't know if it elicited the same reaction for her that it did for him, but he knew he spent a lot of time in the shower with his dick in his hand thinking about how it smelt on her.

_**Hearing**_

In his defense, he was _already_ touching himself before she called. If his gauging was correct, he had been about two minutes away from reaching the part in his mental fantasy where Scully twitched and convulsed around him, which was without a doubt where he would have finished. But instead

_Riiiing Riiing_

His hands stilled, one mid-pump on his shaft and the other squeezing his balls, as he contemplated letting it go. However, he turned over and saw the subject of his fantasy was calling and it felt impolite to ignore real Scully in favor of dream Scully. Keeping one hand gripping his shaft, he reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Scully. What's up?" he should have taken a moment to collect himself before saying anything because he sounded like he was running a mile.

"Mulder, are you okay?" her concern voice rang into his ear.

"Uh, y-yeah. I just got back from a run," he lied, desperate to divert his attention. "Is everything alright?"

She paused, as if deliberating with herself whether to press him on the lie she didn't believe or let him off, luckily for him she decided on the latter. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask if you were feeling better. You seemed a little down today," she reassured in a sweet tone.

Call him a pervert, but Scully's voice changed when she was worried about him and it was a sound smoother than honey and one he thought about often. A sound that made his cock ache so much that he couldn't help but squeeze himself as he answered. "Sorry about that. I just had a really bad headache."

"Mulder-," she chastised, drawing out his name a little bit. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have given you something."

He bit his lip as a bolt of pleasure ran through him while he thumbed his engorged head. "Thanks Scully. I feel better now," he replied evenly, normally.

"I'm glad," she said sleepily and, based off the rustling he heard, she was snuggling in bed while she called him.

"I appreciate you checking up on me," he smiled.

"Mhm," she mumbled deep in her throat, a breathy exhalation coming out through her nose as she undoubtedly got herself comfortable.

The sound was too akin to pleasure and he came, hot and blinding, a muffled grunt the only indication.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mulder?"

_**Touch**_

He'd hurt his back and she insisted an old friend from college taught her the 'perfect' solution to help smooth out a muscle cramp. A few minutes after she started, he was sure it wasn't a 'friend from college' but a boyfriend who really knew how to use practicality to disguise foreplay.

He felt like she found every excuse to touch him, but other than her body smashing into his as he sat upright in the chair, she didn't seem to be making any indication of ulterior motives. She'd told him to take off his shirt, so all he could feel was her bare arms touching his skin as she raked the palms of her hands over his entire back.

Occasionally her chest would smash into his arms as she tried hitting him at new angles. He enjoyed each new move because it was honestly making him feel good. Too good. Almost as soon as she started touching him, his body responded. As she softened the tight area of his back, he hardened in the front. Equivalent exchange at its worst.

He placed his arms on top of his crotch in hopes that it would hide his appreciation from her. He thought it was successful until he caught sight of her self-satisfied smile.

_**Taste**_

She tasted like musk, Scully, and sweetness. The perfect combination. He lapped at her like it was the last thing he'd ever do and, honestly, if it was he'd be completely content. There was no place he'd rather be than between her thighs.

_God, yes. Mulder, oh fuck._

He wasn't sure who was enjoying this more; him or her. He swore he could get drunk just from her alone. Even as she lay in his arms after the fact, sleepy and sated, he'd roll his lips together and run his tongue over his lips just so he could continue to enjoy her a few more times.

Actually - correction - she tasted like sex, Scully, and an overwhelming sense of content happiness.

**Thanks for reading! - Nicole (Twitter/Tumblr: gaycrouton)**


	2. Scully

**The Effect of Fox Mulder on Dana Scully: A Journey of Arousal Through the Senses.**

_**Sight**_

She knew him reciting her credentials wasn't just to praise them. He may have been surprised, maybe even impressed, but there was an ulterior motive in his words as he recited her college thesis.

_I've done my research on you. I know you._

While he let that message ring clear behind two amused and focused eyes, he was actually telling her something entirely different. She and her new partner may have more in common than she originally anticipated.

She wasn't lying when she said she was familiar with Fox, 'Spooky', Mulder. He'd actually stopped by one of her classes when she was at Quantico. She didn't know why, and it was only for a moment to hand over papers to someone else, but he left an impression.

While she was still focused on the stunning man with wire-rimmed glasses and rolled up sleeves, her classmates whispered in hushed tones about aliens and other topics she didn't understand the relevance of. Well, not until she searched his name in the database later that night after prying it from a fellow student. _"You mean you haven't heard?"_

_Name: Fox Mulder_

_Age: 29_

_Height: 6'0"_

_Weight: 190lbs_

_Unit: Behavioral Sciences Unit_

_Previously: Violent Crimes Unit_

_College: Oxford University (1983-1986, Top of Class)_

The more she read, the more impressed she was. He seemed to be brilliant, an excellent profiler, and overall accomplished in his own right despite his apparent fascination with the unknown and fantastical, brought on from a traumatic incident with his sister. However, while she should have been focused on the credentials before her, she kept getting drawn to a little blue FBI ID photo in the upper left hand section of the screen.

As she admired him, she gave him her own resume

_Name: Fox Mulder_

_Eyes: Captivating_

_Nose: Adorably suiting_

_Lips: Distracting_

_Overall: A very good looking man_

She'd seen him around a few times after that, looking just as handsome, brooding, and mysterious as he had that very first day. She was...charmed, to say the least. Once of twice even catching herself looking at his shirt trying to imagine what was underneath.

To say he'd gotten more attractive with age would also be an understatement. She watched him get up and mess with a slide show projector much in the same way she'd watched him before: discreetly, admiringly, and with a hint of attraction.

_He wasn't the only one who'd done some research._

_**Hearing**_

He didn't know she'd come back. That's the only excuse she could give him as to why he was being so loud right now. He must've thought the sound of her door closing meant she was running an errand, not that she was simply running out to the car to grab her forgotten water bottle.

When she'd come back in, for a second she thought he was in pain. Closing the door behind her delicately, not making a sound, she focused in on the noises coming from the other side of the paper thin wall.

_Mphf_

It was a weird mix of a grunt and a cough, involuntary but constrained. She gently set her water bottle down on the bed as she tiptoed closer to the adjoining door where she heard a sharp inhalation of breath. He'd told her maybe ten minutes ago that he was going to head off to bed, and she'd only heard the sounds of him tossing and turning in bed. He couldn't have injured himself. Was he sick?

_Fuck_

She felt her jaw drop open as her eyes widened. That was a moan. An honest to god, barely concealed moan. She took a few more steps towards the door and tried to focus her hearing. It was a little hard to hear over the sound of her own rapid heartbeat, but it was there: the slick sound of skin slapping skin.

Scully felt her entire body flush as her own arousal started to build. Mulder was only a few feet away from her, touching himself and getting off while she listened. Part of her screamed she was a pervert and she should ignore it, but the other part of her was already walking towards the door and pressing her ear to the wood.

She'd always assumed, but she'd never heard. He'd sometimes come in after a shower, all the sudden in a better mood. Sometimes she knocked on his door before he was ready to wake up and she caught sight of a prominent bulge and a flushed face. He must've been careful to make sure she wouldn't hear; which is why she was certain he didn't know she was here.

After a few more sounds of pleasure, her body really seemed to have a mind of it's own because she all the sudden was cupping herself under her underwear as she tried to match his rhythm.

_Fuck, Scul-ee_

He was-he-just-_ohmygod_. The shock caused her to gasp and she heard him bolt upright in bed, the sound so much louder than the rest that she realized how hard she'd actually been straining to here in the first place.

Then, the same word, but with an altogether different sentiment was uttered. "Sc-Scully?"

She barely heard it though, because she was too busy rushing to the bathroom so she could run the faucett and take care of herself. Unheard.

_**Smell**_

For years, she'd never once forgotten her shower supplies. This is what she gets when she has to impromptu pack a bag at four a.m. and travel across the country. With a resigned sigh, she stomped over to the bathroom to see what off-brand Dove this shitty motel had to offer. What she found was a bar that looked used and two containers that were just as unappealing.

_Mulder._

The thought sprung to mind and all the sudden it became the only thing she could think of. Call it romantic or sentimental, but she couldn't think of anything more comforting and erotic than being engulfed in Mulder's scent. Ever since she'd met him, it was one of her favorite things about his disregard for her personal space. Every time he'd get close to her, she'd get a huge whiff of him. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was about to find out.

She was at the door, hand poised, when she realized she'd almost just knocked on his door in her underwear. Embarrassed at her obvious enthusiasm, she snatched a thick, fluffy robe from a nearby hanger and snuggled into it, tying it loosely around her waist before rapping on his door.

He opened the door a moment later, shirtless and ready for bed, and she watched as his eyes flickered down her body, pausing for a moment where she let the front flaps part to expose a little more cleavage than normal.

"Nice outfit," he teased earnestly.

"Can I borrow your shower stuff?" she asked, trying to keep her own eyes from roaming his body. Especially trying to avoid the way his pyjama bottoms were hanging sensually off his hips.

"Why?" he asked, searching her eyes for something- and she hoped 'hopeless yearning' wasn't what he found.

She bit her lip before answering, "I, um, forgot mine and I didn't want to use the hotel stuff because I know yours smells better." A mix of honesty and simplification.

"Oh is that right?" he teasingly asked as he made his way to his bag. _Was he sauntering his hips on purpose?_

"I mean, you just- I like your stuff," she shrugged, playing with the wood of the doorway while admiring what she could see since he wasn't wearing underwear underneath his thin pants.

He made his way over to her, arms filled with his hair care and body wash and handed it over to her clumsily. As his hands slid against hers, he bent down and huskily asked, "Agent Scully, are you implying that you like my scent?"

She rolled her eyes to dismiss him, but felt her face reddening at his correct guess. "Shut up, Mulder."

When she fantasized about him later that night, her hand working between her legs as she gnawed her bottom lip, she realized how much easier it was with the lights off and the scent of him around her.

_**Touch**_

He could've just grabbed it for her. She knew that. He knew that.

She hadn't heard him come in as she was stretching on her toes in an attempt to reach the window sill. It was humid in the office and she just wanted a breeze, usually Mulder would already have it open, but he wasn't in the office yet. She hadn't really noticed how high up it was, Mulder making it seem effortless, so here she was straining even though she was a good foot away from her goal.

Scully was so focused, she hadn't heard Mulder come in until she heard him laugh. She was about to turn around and ask him to stop laughing and help, when he took that initiative himself. She felt arms wrap around her waist before she was hoisted up in the air. "Mulder!" she squealed, her hands coming down to clamp around his biceps.

"You looked like you needed a lift," he laughed, moving one hand to grab her thigh from support. He was holding her like it was effortless and she felt her body reacting from his hands on her with her backside so intimately pressed against him.

She was too stunned to speak, so she leaned forward and opened the window as much as it would - she needed the breeze ten times more than she did a minute ago. As she did this, she felt his thumbs ever so slightly stroking the fabric of her skirt. "G-got it," she stammered.

Instead of putting her down as he picked her up, he gently released his grasp so that she slowly slid down his body inch by inch until she had felt every inch of his front rub against her as she became a flustered mess. As soon as his arms would have rubbed against her breasts, he tightened his grip around her upper ribs and manually set her down._ What a gentleman._

She turned around with a chastising smile and saw he was clearly amused...and as aroused as she was from their touching. "Thank you, Mulder," she replied sweetly in a voice an octave lower than usual.

"My pleasure," he cheekily replied.

_Oh, she didn't doubt that._

**_Taste_**

He'd been eating sunflower seeds before he kissed her. She felt that as vividly as she felt his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. The saltiness sent shivers down her spine as he made sure she'd never taste a sunflower seed without remembering how good his body felt against hers.

It was effective.

The salt of his lips.

The salt of his sweat as she sucked on his skin.

The saltiness of his arousal in her mouth.

The saltiness of their tears of happiness intermingling as they finally did what they should have done years ago.

She'd always be reminded of the bolt of sensations she feels when she's with him.


End file.
